Timeless
by Hakuran
Summary: "Life" is precious. It's so intangible and ephemeral that you can't help but cherish it. But I'm an anomaly, an aberration of nature, a deviation from the normality that is "life". So how could I even begin to understand, when I wasn't supposed to exist in the first place? Semi-Self-Insert WARNING! SELF HARM IN THE BEGINNING!


**_**Timeless**_**

**Summary:** A person is composed of three parts. The "soul", the "body", and the "mind". Everything begins with a soul. However, in order for the soul to continually sustain itself, a container must exist to protect it. Thus, the "body" is made. Then the gradual accumulation of each and every experience is what makes up a "person". That's why "life" is so precious. It's so intangible and ephemeral that you can't help but cherish it. But I'm an anomaly, an aberration of nature, a deviation from the normality that is "life". So how could I even begin to understand, when I wasn't supposed to exist in the first place?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsuna or any part, being or element of KHR. I only own my own OC characters and my own story component ideas.

**Warnings:** **Self Injury! If it will trigger any reactions please don't read it!** I will not be held accountable for anything that happens! **You have been warned! **There's also a curse word in this chapter for those that care.

**That's it for now! Hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

_Prologue_

The solemn moonlight flooded the room from the single window of the room shining on a girl. Her long black hair splayed out behind her as tears streamed down her face. Hysterical laughter began to bubble inside of her, escaping in small bursts of psychotic giggles.

_Ah...I'm so tired..._

She lifted her hand, tightly clenching the x-acto knife as she slowly dragged it across her arm. She watched with a detached sense of fascination as the blood slowly oozed out of the gash and dripped off her arm onto the carpet staining it red.

_I'm probably going to hell for this... _

With those final thoughts the world faded to black.

* * *

Complete and utter darkness. You'd think that being surrounded by darkness it would be cold and stifling, but I felt strangely warm and content. I felt...loved. I could hear the sound of my heart gently beating. Its rhythmic pulse lulling me into a state of tranquility. I was perfectly content in staying here forever. Nothing could hurt me here and I wouldn't have to think about anything. Just spend my time in this nothingness with only the sound of my beating heart being my only companion. That was until my entire world **_moved_.**

My first thought was that of confusion. I felt cold and slimy. A giant pair of hands were carrying me around and wrapping me in a giant fluffy blanket. My entire body was lightly constricted and my immediate surroundings were all blurry, not to mention that loud piercing wailing just wouldn't stop. I was settled into the arms of someone who appeared to be a young brunette. She was softly cooing at me and my sensory overloaded mind could barely place the language as japanese.

_"My beloved Rima."_ The woman looked sweaty and completely drained but she seemed to be glowing with happiness. A blonde man was standing up beside her holding onto what appeared to be a baby.

_"Nana, they're beautiful."_ Loud sniffling noises seemed to be coming from the man but I was already preoccupied by the familiarity of the name spoken. I couldn't quite seem to place where I had heard of it though and it was irritating me. I knew I had it right on the tip of my tongue but I felt like I was still missing the last essential part of the puzzle. I was quickly distracted by a pitched squeak. Spiky brown hair came into view at the edge of the bed. The man bent down and placed the small boy right beside me and an adorable face came into view. Bright brown eyes peered at me curiously, he tilted his head slightly to the side, brown hair swaying with the momentum. I looked back to the woman (_Nana._), she had a still had a soft smile on her face. She slightly tilted me towards the boy, _"Do you want to hold her Tsuna?"_ The boy nodded vigorously,_ "Un!"_ I was lifted and gently placed into the boy's arms, _"Here, you hold her like this."_ I was adjusted accordingly into a more comfortable position in the boys arms, _"What's her name mama?" _The boy's eyes were sparkling with such childish glee that I couldn't help but giggle. _"Sawada Rima."_ I froze. _"Her sister is Sawada Satsuki, Tsunayoshi."_

Suddenly, everything clicked into place.

.

_**Sawada.**_

.

_The gentle woman, Nana._

.

_The young brunette, Tsunayoshi._

.

_The mysterious blonde man whose identity I had pieced together by now, Iemitsu__._

.

_My own name, Sawada Rima._

.

_**Sawada **Rima._

.

**_I WAS SOMEHOW IN THE STORY OF KHR._**

.

_**I WAS A BABY.**_

At that moment, two words popped into mind that effectively summarized my situation.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**AN: R &amp; R Please!**

**I had originally thought about naming the girls after the spouses in the Tokugawa shogunate family but I didn't quite like the names of the women so I decided to make my own. ^( ^-^ )^~Banzai!**

Rima: 莉磨, Ri is jasmine, as " ma " signifies enchantment by wearing away, as if by polishing or scouring.

Satsuki: 幸希, "happiness, rare/hope"


End file.
